Heroes Alliance
''Heroes Alliance ''is an animated TV series that will premiere Friday Evenings on Cartoon Network & Reruns are planned to air on The Hub (just like Jetix did) sometime in Fall 2011. The show consists of four famous action heroes from different kinds of media who join forces with other pop-culture heroes to fight lurking evil across the world, villains like the Decepticons, Shocker, the Masters of Evil, and especially the Experts of Darkness. The show will last 4 seasons, 13 episodes per season. For a list of episodes, see the following: Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Members of the Heroes Alliance Optimus Prime-leader (from Transformers) Red Ranger-skilled swordsman and second-in-command (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Greymon(once known as Agumon; later becomes VictoryGreymon)-biggest member (from Digimon) Spider-Man-the smartest and the most agile (from Spider-Man) Supporting Members of the Heroes Alliance Chiro, Antauri, Sparx-77, Gibson, Nova, and Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) Pucca, Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Mio (Pucca) The Doctor (Doctor Who) Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawk Man, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Lobo, Kid Flash, Speedy, Orion, Zataana, Dr. Fate, Booster Gold, Aqualad, Static, Captain Marvel, Jonah Hex, Superboy, and others (DC Comics) X-Men (X-Men) *Wolverine *Cyclops *Storm *Nightcrawler *Iceman *Collossus *Jubilee *Professor X *Nightcrawler *Emma Frost *Forge *Dazzler *Cannonball The Avengers (Avengers Comic Series) *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk (later replaced with Black Panther) *Thor *Sub-Mariner *Elektra *Ant-Man (also referred as Giant-Man) *Wasp *Hawkeye The Fantastic Four (The Fantastic Four Comics Series) *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Human Torch Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Ninpu Tackle, Skyrider, Super-1, Zecross, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, G3, Gills, Ryuki, Knight, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Garren, Hibiki, Kabuto, Gatack, Den-O, Cho Den-O, Kiva, Ixa, Decade, Diend, Kiva-la, G, W, Accel, Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, OOO, Birth, and Fouze (Kamen Rider series) Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Omega Supreme, Side Swipe, Hound, Jazz, Mirage, Wheeljack, Blaster, Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn, Steeljaw, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber, Arcee, Smokescreen, Perceptor, Huffer, Brawn, Windcharger, Gears, Skyfire, Bulkhead, Tracks, Grimlock, Slag, Snarl, Swoop, Sludge, Silverbot, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, and Airazor (Transformers) Star Saber(Transformers: Victory) Green Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Yin, Yang, and the WooFoo Army (Yin Yang Yo!) Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock (Pokemon) Harry Potter (Harry Potter book series) Rambo (Rambo movie trilogy) Quicksilver, Steelwill, Steelheart, Bluegrass, and The Copper Kid (Silverhawks) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Rouge, and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise) Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) John McClane (Die Hard) Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, and the Lost Boys (Peter Pan) Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, Egon Spengler, Winston Zeddemore, and Slimer (Ghostbusters) Captain Planet, Wheeler, Kwami, Ji, Linka, and Ma-Ti (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) Usagi Yojimbo(Usagi Yojimbo) Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Pluto, and Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon) All creatures of Perim(Chaotic) Captain Flamingo (Captain Flamingo) Ben, Gwen, and Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Scarlett Whip (Zorro: Generation Z) Princess Gwenevere, Fallon, and Tamara (Princess Gwenereve and the Jewel Riders) Shin Kazama, Kim Aba, Mickey Simon, & Saki Vashtal (Area 88) Cybersix (Cybersix) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto: Shippuden) Joe Shimamura, Ivan Whisky, Jet Link, Françoise Arnoul, Albert Heinrich, Geronimo Jr., Chang Changku, Great Britain, and Pyunma(Cyborg 009) Marv (Sin City) M.D. Geist (M. D. Geist) Popeye (Popeye) Tekkaman (Tekkaman: The Space Knight) Robot Taekwon V (Robot Taekwon V) Jinga and Pegasus (Beyblade: Metal Fusion) He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) She-Ra (She-Ra Princess Of Power) Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denjiman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle Five, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, Gogo V, Timeranger, Gaoranger, Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Zodiac-XII, and Ainuranger (Super Sentai series) Samus Aran (Metroid) Dante (Dante's Inferno) Austin Powers(Austin Powers film franchise) Arthur, Princess Selenia, and Prince Betameche(Arthur and the Invisibles) Zachary Foxx, Shane Gooseman, Niko, and Walter Hartford (The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers) Bunny, Candy, & Jean-Francois (Bunny Maloney) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Kick-Ass (Kick-Ass comic series) Prince Dastan (Prince Of Persia: The Sands of Time) Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum(3 Ninjas) Kirby (Kirby games) Stitch(Lilo and Stitch) Link (Legend of Zelda) Asterix, and Obelix (Asterix series) The Maxx (The Maxx) Captain Ahad and crew (Hakugei-Legend of the Moby Dick) Spin (RollBots) Ash Williams(Evil Dead) Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Judge Dredd (Judge Dredd) Space Ghost (Space Ghost) Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Ace Anderson and Jack "Dick" Kowalski(Funky Cops) Marsupilami (Marsupilami) Billy & Jimmy Lee (Double Dragon) Rash, Pimple, and Zitz (Battletoads) Diabolik(Diabolik ) Chesty, Timothy, and Algernon(Pandamonium) Sieg Helmont, Dainn Crowley, Eir Peltrow, Tia, Yuki, Krieg El Hati, Arta Lorraine, Asuka, Gaon, Ryann Hunt, Dacy Dalstrin, Ralph Schnell, Iris Lyndall, and Kali Eschenbach (Lunia) Jack Bauer(24) Chuck(Chuck) The Cape(The Cape) Takuma Tsurugi (Sonny Chiba's The Street Fighter movie series) Amaterasu (Okami) Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Ralphael, and Donatello (TMNT) Voltron, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Princess Allura (Voltron: Defender of the Universe) Marshal Moo Montana, The Dakota Dude, and The Cowlorado Kid (Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa) Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Commander Eagle (Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) Max, Caruso, Fiona, Rodger, and Buzz (Dinosquad) Goemon, Yae, Ebisumaru, and Sasuke(Legend of the Mystical Ninja) Ikuri Maki, Kani Maki, Maguro Maki, Tako Maki, and Wasabi Pow (Sushi Pack) Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, Mohammed Avdol, Noriaki Kakyion, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Iggy (JoJo's Bizzare Adevnture) Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, and Dojo Kanojo Cho (Xiaolin Showdown) Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kung Lao, Shujinko, Bo' Rai Cho, Jax, Taven, Nightwolf, Stryker, Kai, Li Mei, Darrius, Jade, Kenshi, and Kitana (Mortal Kombat) Seth, Melosa, Kara, Erik, Rion, and Adam (Di-Gata Defenders) Team Hokage: Recca Hanabishi, Yanagi Sakoshita, Domon Ishijima, Fūko Kirisawa, and''' Tokiya Mikagami (Flame of Recca) Jabbar, Noora, Darr, Jami, Widad, Fattah, Mumita, Raqib, Bari, Sami, Musawwira, Hadya, Rafie, Baqi, Baeth, and Jaleel(The 99) Nick Logan, Sh'lainn Blaze, Ti-Yeti, Jefferson Trueblood, and Nema Perrera(Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths, and Legends) Krod Mandoon, Bruce, Aneka, Loquasto, and Zezelryck (Kröd Mändoon and the Flaming Sword of Fire) John Blackstar, Warlock, Klone, and Mara(Blackstar) Stryker, Black Anvill, Killrazor, and Tempest(Codename: Strykeforce) Parn(Record of Lodoss War) Kaena (Kaena: The Prophecy) Zack Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon (The Secret Saturdays) Noel Vermillion(BlazBlue) 7-Color-Mask(7-Color-Mask) Rainbowman(Rainbowman) Gilles de Geus (De Spaanse Furie comic series) Brock Samson(The Venture Bros.) Meteorix (Meteorix Comic series from Mexico) Cat Claw (Eternity Comics) El Santo (El Santo) Ace Bunny and crew(Loonatics Unleashed) Z-Strap, Kewl Breeze, and Elestika(Zevo-3 and hit Sketchers commercials) Flipshot, Hydron, Kayo, Nocturna, Vizar, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, and Sagitar (The New Adventures of He-Man) Yun, Yee, Tsun, Lai, and and Chi(Warriors of Virtue) Brain Boy, Baby Courageous, Cupid Girl, and Bouncing Boy (Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2) Eve (Eve: Vampire Diva) Edit (Technotise: Edit & I) Edge Maverick, Reimi Saionji, Faize Sheifa Beleth, Arumat P. Thanatos, Meracle Chamlotte, Fayte Leingod, Cliff Fittir, Lymle Lemuri Phi, Sarah Jerand, and Millie Chliette (Star Ocean) Tati, and Rau (The Mark of Kri) Felicia (Darkstalkers) Dynomutt, and The Blue Falcon (Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) The Mighty Mightor (Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor) Tuck and Benny, The Bearded Clam, World's Tallest Nebraskan, Primi the premature baby, and Log Cabin Republican (Freak Show) Dick Tracey(Dick Tracey) SPT Layzner(Blue Comet SPT Layzner) Young Samson & Goliath (Samson & Goliath) Spider Jerusalem (Transmetropolitan) Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) The Spider(The Spider) Jiro/Kikaider 01(Kikaider 01) Leader-1 and the Guardians (Go-Bots) Underdog (Underdog) Phantom (The Phantom) Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) Rai'uk, Neytiri, and Eytukan, (James Cameron's Avatar) Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) Zoe, Mark, Mimi, Louie, Kiki, and Kai (Fairy Foxes) Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus (The Matrix movies) Megaman (Megaman) Godzilla (Godzilla movies) Prince Valiant (Prince Valiant) Kim Possible (Kim Possible) John Constantine(Hellblazer comic franchise) Xavitan, Evil, and Gabra(Akumaizer 3) Skyzel, Granzel, and Gonbesu GA-49(Space Ironmen Kyodain) Space Sheriffs Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider(Space Sheriff series) National Kid(National Kid) Riser Glen, Riser Kageri, Riser Gant, and Riser Shirogane(Chouseishin series) Ryuguno, Ryukendo, and Ryujino (Madan Senki Ryukendo) J.T. Marsh, Nara Burns, Maggie Weston, Rita Torres, Kaz Takagi, Alec DeLeon, Wolf Bronski, and Marsala (Exosquad) Planet Prince(Planet Prince) Daisaku Kusama and Giant Robo(Giant Robo) Barom-1(Barom-1) Cutie Honey (Cutie Honey) Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Ripster, Streex, Big Slammu, and Jab (Street Sharks) Melan Blue (Bridagoon: Marin & Melan) Nights (NiGHTS video game franchise) Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, and Stork (Storm Hawks) Hellboy (Hellboy) Sportacus(Lazy Town) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) Diablo (Diablo comic series from Visual Ediciones) Feedback (Who Wants to Be a Superhero?) Bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Machete Cortez (Machete) El Chapulin Colorado (El Chapulin Colorado) Ushio Aotsuki & Tora(Ushio & Tora) Casshan (Neo-Human Casshern) Utena Tenjou(Revolutionary Girl Utena) Kersantti Napalm(Kersantti Napalm published: Mikkeli Comics Society) Juspion and Battle Giant Daileon(Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion) Jiban(Kidou Keiji Jiban) SolBraver, SolJeanne, and SolDozer(Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain) B-Fighter Kabuto, B-Fighter Kuwagar, and B-Fighter Tentou(B-Fighter Kabuto) Col. Dirk Courage, Stg. Tank Schmidt, Lt. Hiro Taka, Katerina Anastasia, and Max Jones (Spiral Zone) Jacob "Jake" Luke Long (American Dragon Jake Long) Tank Girl (Tank Girl) The Toxic Avenger, NoZone, Junkyard, Headbanger, and Major Disaster (Toxic Crusaders) Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) Osmosis Jones and Drix (Osmosis Jones and Ozzy and Drix) Tatsuma Hiyuu, Kyouichi Horajii, and Komaki Sakurai (Tokyo Majin) Lance, Llana, and Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. (Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D. movie franchise) Firebreather (Firebreather) Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kiara (Inuyasha) James Bond (007 Films) Zagor (Zagor ) Ms. Marvel, Silver Surfer, Daredevil, Punisher, Blade, Ghost Rider, Power Pack, Man-Thing, Howard the Duck, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., Vision, and others (Marvel Comics) Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Zoom Takazumi, Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton, and Sherman & Spinner Cortez (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) John Gaunt (Grimjack) Jonny Quest (Jonny Quest) Dan Kuso and Drago (Bakugan series) Number 6(I Am Number Four) Lion-O, Snarf, Cheetara, Panthro, Tygra, WilyKit, and WilyKat (Thundercats) Numbah 1, Numbah 2, Numbah 3, Numbah 4, and Numbah 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Super Vip and Mini Vip (VIP My Brother Superman) Robbie Shipton and Ray (Quantum Cosmic Ray) Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric(Fullmetal Alchemist) Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Roxxy (Winx Club) Skysurfer One, Crazy Stunts, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, and Soar Loser (Skysurfer Strike Force) Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwell, and Zhalia Moon (Huntik Secrets & Seekers) Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon) Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Toy Story) Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones films) Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Marcus Burnett and Mike Lowrey (Bad Boys) Stanley Tweedle, Zev of B3K, Kai, 790, Lyekka (Lexx) Sinbad the Sailor (1,001 Tales of the Arabian Knights) Spartakus and crew (Spartakus & The Sun Beneath The Sea) Eliwood, Sain, Ike, Dorcas, Lyn, Rebecca, Hector, Roy, Micaiah, Nolan, Leonardo, Sothe, Marth, and Edward (Fire Emblem) Ulysses (Ulysses 31) Spartan, Grifter, Mr. Majestic, Warblade, Zealot, Voodoo, Maul, Void, Ladytron, and Max Cash (Wildcats) Tarzan (Tarzan) Ren, Niddler, Tula, Ioz, and Teron (The Pirates Of Dark Waters) Zorro (Zorro) Batfink (Batfink) Generator Rex (Generator Rex) Yuna Kagurazaka (Galaxy Fraulien Yuna) Marshal Bravestarr, and Thirdy-Thirdy (Bravestarr) Mark, Tiny, Keyop, Princess, and Jason (Battle of the Planets) Cybernaut, Testera, Solar, Portal, and Vincha (Generation Tesla comic book series franchise) Eva "Molly" Wei (Oban Star Racers) Flash Gordon (Flash Gordon) Vapor Man, Meteor Man, and Gravity Girl (The Galaxy Trio) Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey) Ultraman (Ultraman) Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Linn (W.I.T.C.H.) Kyoji Miura/Bilka, and Takuma Dan/Kamaros (Nazca anime series) Max, Virgil, and Norman (Mighty Max) Beatrix Kiddo(Kill Bill trilogy) Moonlight Mask (Moonlight Mask) Mandrake (Mandrake the Magician) Buck Rogers (Buck Rogers) Green Hornet (Green Hornet) Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh(Lethal Weapon) Ja-Kal, Rath, Armon, and Nefer-Tina (Mummies Alive!) Xander Cage(xXx) Kevin Flynn (Tron) Mazinger Z (Mazinger Z) Luc Deveraux (Universal Soldier) Grabowski (Cat City ) Captain Kirk and crew (Star Trek) Captain Jack Sparrow and crew (Pirates of the Caribbean) The Terminator, and Sarah Connor (Terminator series) Big Guy and Rusty (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) Captain Jean-Luc Picard and crew (Star Trek The Next Generation) Finn and Jake (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Captain Jack Harkness and crew(Torchwood) Valerian & Laureline(Valerian & Laureline comic series) Brum (Brum) Super Inggo (Super Inggo and the Super Group) Nadya (First Squad: The Moment of Truth) Ang Jouyen, Xuan Chi, and Beingal (Legend of the Dragon) Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2) Ballistic, Cyblade, Heatwave, Impact, Ripclaw, Stryker, and Velocity (Cyber Force) Guile(Street Fighter) Astro Boy (Astro Boy) Leoric, Ectar, Feryl, Cryotek, Witterquick, Arzon, and Galadria (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Frank Martin (The Transporter) Rick O'Connell (The Mummy) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) Devilman (Devilman) Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Snake (Metal Gear) Sora (Kingdom Hearts) John Milton(Drive Angry) Kid Muscle (Ultimate Muscle) Birdy The Mighty (Birdy The Mighty) Thundarr The Barbarian (Thundarr The Barbarian) Goliath, Hudson, Brooklyn, Angela, Broadway, Lexington, Bronx, Katana, and Coldstone (Gargoyles) Zero (Megaman X) Jak & Daxter (Jak & Daxter) Duke and his team (G.I. Joe) Robocop (Robocop film series) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) The Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) Sam and Max (Sam and Max: The Freelance Police) Dudley and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) Action Man, Knuck, and Natalie Poole (Action Man) T-Bone, and Razor (SWAT Katz: The Radical Squadron) Olimar (Pikmin) Gigantor (Gigantor) Jack Cayman (MadWorld) Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Renji Abarai (Bleach) Galtar, Princess Goleeta, and Zorn (Galtar and the Golden Lance) Po and the Fearless Five (Kung-Fu Panda) Agents K and J (Men in Black) Suzi X (The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto) Ratchet & Clank, and Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) Sun Slammer (Legends of the Hawaiian Slammers) Shaft (Shaft) Cool McCool (Cool McCool) Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) Sensei Wu, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Nya (LEGO: Ninjago) Chandika, Nagraj, Doga, Super Indian, and Dhruv (Raj Comics) Yoshimori Sumimura, Tokine Yukimura, Gen Shishio, and Hiura Souji (Kekkashi) King Kong (King Kong) Lief (Deltora Quest) Ness (Earthbound) Conan (Conan the Barbarian) Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, Mystique Sonya, and Mighty Ray(Hero 108) Rangers of Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, DinoThunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation: Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, and Samurai (Power Rangers series) Contrary, Ghoul, Hardcase, Pixx, Prime, Prototype, Topaz, Black Knight, Siren, The Night Man, Electrocute, and Amber Hunt (Ultraforce) Ninjak (Ninjak) Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters) Multi-Man, Coil Man, and Fluid Man(The Impossibles) Izuna (Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja) Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) Quick Draw McGraw (The Quick Draw McGraw Show) Kratos (God of War) Vytor (Vytor: The Starfire Champion) Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) Throttle and crew (Biker Mice From Mars) Bastian Bux (The Neverending Story) Rorschach (Watchmen) Paul Kersey (Death Wish) Jason Bourne (The Bourne Identity) Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim) Dirk the Daring (Dragon's Lair) The Tick and Arthur (The Tick) Michael "Mike" Danton (David A. Prior's Deadly Prey) Ethan of Heron (Scion comic book series) Raf, Urie, Miki, Gabi, and Ang-Li (Angel's Friends) Sho Fukamachi/Guyver (Bio Booster Armor Guyver) Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genki (Yu Yu Hakusho) Jamie Jaren (Lazer Tag Academy) Mako, Walro, Dolph, Octavia, Lorca, Bronc, Angel, and Gupp (Tigersharks) Klonoa (Klonoa) Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser (Deathfist Ninja G-Kaiser) Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Zula, Jezmine, Greywolf, Sasha & Meesha, Snagg, and Falkenar(Conan the Adventurer animated series) Bulletproof, LongArm, Mainframe, Highway, Bullseye, Bowser & Blitz, Sundown, and Barricade(C.O.P.S.) Josh Holo (later known as Xandir the Spellcaster), Zenith Man, Elementa, Arrowhead, Captain Warsaw, Ashtara, Lord Axenmorth, Tykhan, Nitrogeneticka, Ruckusmax the Soundmaster, El Negro Demonio, Scumphyte, Mr. Lavalanche, Leo Minor, and Probe (my original ideas for characters) Opening & Closing Theme season 1-2 Opening Theme: "Fight as a Family" by Apocalyptica featuring Disturbed & H. P. Baxxter of Scooter Ending Theme: "Fight as a Family" (instrumental) season 3-4 Opening Theme: "We are the Alliance" by Bad City Ending Theme: "We are the Alliance" (instrumental) Japanese opening and ending for seasons 1-2 Opening: "The Harder They Come, The Harder They Fall" by Boom Boom Satellites Ending: 'Invocation (呼び出し)" by Tetsuya Japanese opening and ending for seasons 3-4 Opening: "ジャッカスは911を呼び出して蹴った" by HiGH & MiGHTY COLOR Ending: "Far from Home" by Five Finger Death Punch Latin American Spanish Opening & Closing Theme season 1-2 Opening Theme: "lucha como una familia" Ending Theme: "lucha como una familia" (instrumental) season 3-4 Opening Theme: "somos la alianza" Ending Theme: "somos la alianza" (instrumental) Sequel Television Series For the sequel series, see Heroes Alliance Forever Movies see Heroes Alliance: Triumphant DVD RELEASES: After Season 1 concludes, two DVDs for the show will be released, by Warner Bros., at that time: *Volume 1: Beginnings(includes season 1 episodes 1-4) *Volume 2: Journeys(includes season 1 episodes 5-8) *Volume 3: Goals(includes season 1 episodes 9-13) *Volume 4: *Volume 5: *Volume 6: *Volume 7: *Volume 8: BLU-RAY RELEASES: same as DVD Releases VIDEO GAME: see Heroes Alliance(video game) see Heroes Alliance: Universal Siege(video game) COMICS: A comic book series well be published through IDW Publishing, based on the show, will be released after season 1 episode 2 of the show begins. TOYS: *N.E.C.A. (National Entertainment Collectibles Association) will be working on action figures vehicles, role play, and playsets for the show. *McDonald's will be promoting Heroes Alliance as well by giving out toys in children's Happy Meals. Toys will consist of: Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, Greymon, Spider-Man, Josh Holo, Megatron, and Megamo. Each of them include display stands, and special features will be unlocked if the stands were attached on bottom of the figures. MERCHANDISES: Hot Topic will be working on T-shirts, hoodies, wallets, rubber braclets, sweatshirts, zip hoodies, backpacks, tote bags, landyards, necklaces, and pin sets for the show. JAPANESE SYNDICATION: BROADCASTING COMPANIES *Cartoon Network (U.S.A.) *Cartoon Network (Latin America) (also airs only in Hispanic America) *TV Fuji (Japan) *Warner Channel (Mexico) *Cartoon Network (United Kingdom) *The Hub (U.S.A.) *Hero TV (Phillippines) *Rede Globo (Brazil) *SET One (South Korea) *Teletoon (Canada) *ABC3 (Australia) *Cartoon Network (India) *Vizion + (Albania) *Boomerang (Phillippines) *Super-RTL (Germany) *Cartoon Network (France) *Cartoon Network (E.M.E.A.) *Boing (Spain) *Cartoon Network '''(Scandinavia) *AXN Asia (Southeast Asia) DISTRIBUTED BY: *Toei Animation LTD. and Actas Inc.(Japan)(Even though Japanese people worked on the English dub) *Amblin Entertainment and Adness Entertainment(USA) *Film Roman(USA) RATINGS: *TV-Y7-FV(USA) *12(United Kingdom) *B(Mexico) *12(South Korea) *PG(Canada) *PG-12(Brazil) *12(Germany) *PG(Australia) *TV-PG-12(Japan) Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series Category:Characters Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action Category:Hub Shows Category:Crossover Television series Category:Action Category:Heroes Alliance